loveroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:LoveRoleplay Wiki
Hey minna~!! This wiki has a talk page, and my idea was that we make a huge rp of it. It's a rp where everyone can join or leave. You'll just add a line or part to the rp. You can make it with selfmade characters or characters of an anime (please give link of the character then) This way you can see how many people are into rp and what people think off. I hope this rp will be fun. (Note: Don't make the rp rude or based on sex. If that happens, the comment will get erased. Also don't mess with other's their comments and don't vandalise. Also please subscribe your name under your comment.) Live, Laugh and Love 12:36, October 13, 2012 (UTC) And the rp starts~!!! Eliza walks through the school and goes to the classroom. The class is being messy and some papers fly through the room. People are talking and laughing. Girls are sitting on the tables gossiping about boys and all kind of stuff. ~Liz~ Samaru walked in. He looked at Eliza. He waved, but she didn't see it. I wonder... Samalion (talk) 12:57, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Eliza looks out of the window while sitting on her place. She ignores all the noice around her. She feels some paper hits her head. She turns around and throws the paper back. ~Liz~ Athena; *quietly sits in class doing some math homework, ignoring all noise around her* Alex Samaru can't stand it... The terrible noise of his classmates! I can't concentrate, Eliza is so cute, she doesn't make those noises. I really admire her way to ignore it. I hope she will like me! Samalion (talk) 13:05, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Eric had walked in the noisy classroom and sat besides his twin sister,Elena.He smiled softly at her while she returned with an inoccent sweet smile. AisKream Was Here~ (talk) 13:12, October 13, 2012 (UTC) The teacher comes into the classroom and tries to get the class silent. But the class doesn't listen. He shouts there's a new student but still it's noisy. Eliza looks up and looks at their helpless teacher who does his best to calm down the class. ~Liz~ Athena; YO!! Class; *turns* Athena; *mumbles* C-Class is starting... Pokemon Ranger Alex (talk) 13:17, October 13, 2012 (UTC) The way this class is... It rather like gymnastics for example... Atleast Eliza is here... Samaru: Shut up you noisy classmates!!!!! The class is cursing me... They always hated me... The class is so noisy... Samalion (talk) 13:19, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Teacher: Uh.. y-yeah.. thank you.... L-like I said... W-we have a n-new student from now on.... Eliza hears some people laughing because of the stuttering of their teacher. She rolled with her eyes and looks mad behind her. A few girls stop giggling. A girl with long brown hair and purple eyes walks into the classroom. ~Liz~ Eric sighs and glances at the new student for a second.He then turned back at the teacher. Where-else his sister,Elena,was busy looking out the window,bored and tired.She yawned as she covered her mouth,unamused at the new student. Migi Kata Ni Murasaki Chōcho (talk) 14:04, October 14, 2012 (UTC) kazuto is still stairing at the window not bothered a new student came